


Morpheus to English translations

by TheNightling



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightling/pseuds/TheNightling
Summary: I originally wrote this on Tumblr in May of 2018.  The Tumblr version comes with corresponding comic panels for each Morpheus quote.  Neil Gaiman, himself, had liked the post so I assume I was pretty accurate in my "Translations."  I've decided to duplicate the post here but without the accompanying comic art.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Morpheus to English translations

Morpheus AKA Dream of The Endless has his own language. It’s a simple enough language once you learn the basics. Here are a few translations of Morpheus to English...

_______________ 

“Perhaps.” = "Yes. Definitely yes. Yes, but I don’t want to actually say the word 'Yes' to this for various reasons, usually out of pride, sometimes something else, but usually pride."

"You dare..." = "The Morpheus equivalent of 'I can’t even...' or various swear words."

“I did not need rescuing.” = "Thank you for rescuing me."

“I was doing perfectly well on my own.” = "I was NOT doing perfectly well on my own. I was in deep shit."

“I believe I was quite capable, given enough time, of rescuing myself.” = "I have no idea how I was going to get out of that..."

“Petty hedge-magick.” = (Actual meaning: Novice or amateur spellcasting.) Morpheus meaning: "Something I woefully under-estimate." 

“...help me... ...please...” = "I am weak, defenseless, and completely at your mercy and if you nurse me back to health we shall never speak of this again and no one else will ever hear those words uttered from me. I am going to lose consciousness now. Bye." 

“After a fashion, I can.” = "It’ll happen. Might take me a few decades but it’ll happen. I can do it. I will do it. But I’ll be lazy about it. Don’t rush me."

“I mislike (insert random thing here)” = "I hate this thing!"

“What could possibly go wrong?” - Equitable to Sarah saying “It’s a piece of cake.” in Jim Henson’s Labyrinth. He might as well say “Everything is about to go very, very, very, wrong.”

“I am perfectly self-sufficient.” = "Oh, God, I am so lonely! Please, hold me."

_______________________________ 

Bonus:

Daniel:

“I walked.” = "You REALLY want me to sit here and explain the mechanics of interdimensional travel to you right here and now? No. This is easier. And technically true."

“Time to go for a walk.” = "I have a mission. (or) I have to set right one of Morpheus’ many f--k ups. Keep supper heated for me until I get back. Also I’m being cryptic because of wibbly wobbly Timey Wimey... stuff."


End file.
